Vengeance - Avengers MCAU
by marvelfanenthusiastic
Summary: During H.Y.D.R.A experiments Pietro Maximoff (OC) was able to remember things from his past life (Our Earth). Would he be able to take his "Vengeance" against Tony Stark, Ultron, H.Y.D.R.A, S.H.I.E.L.D, United Nation Government, Thanos and Aliens? or Would he change his mind? - Story Summary in the 1st Chapter. Not a Self Insert but changing existing character.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things or music or songs or anything mentioned in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners and companies.

* * *

Hey Guys!

First of all, let me tell you that I'm no way a professional. Also, I'm very bad at English and narrating a story from my imagination. This is also a self-fulfilment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self-inserts in the fanfiction. I read a few comments in my previous fic and this time I will use a character without existing resources and who wasn't a big character in the movie.

I decided to stop writing with my last fic but the next morning I got something in my mind that I wanted to share.

* * *

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with the help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I type a lot and It is hard to check for mistakes in a small screen scrolling back and forth while lots of thoughts running in mind to get it written.

I will be searching for beta as soon as possible so be patient if you need good content. Let me know what you think about this story.

* * *

I felt that Wanda and Pietro came way too late in the movie. Pietro is actually an OP character but was left unused due to disrupting the balance of Avengers.

This is a Marvel Cinematic Alternate Universe and story starts from **2005 **where the twins are experimented using Space Stone Energy instead of Mind Stone Energy cause I don't see the relationship between their powers and mind stone. Pietro doesn't even an Inhuman nor eats a lot too gain energy.

Space Stone can give access to Chaos Energy and Speed Force Energy.

* * *

Also, I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.  
This is a pure fiction so normal physics and timeline may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel.  
Please forgive my plot holes or timeline issues if you find any but let me know in reviews.

If there are enough suggestions at reviews which can better the plot but not spoil the novel, then I will rewrite with dialogues if I get some help.

* * *

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, Comics, TV series, different movies from Sony or other companies yet.

* * *

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints about excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble. This Chapter contains more than 3,500 words.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include a description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit experiments, sexual content, etc.

* * *

Chapter Summary: During H.Y.D.R.A experiments Pietro Maximoff (OC) was able to remember things from his past life (Our Earth).

Would he be able to take his "Vengeance" against  
Tony Stark for creating weapons which killed his mother,  
Ultron who used them to almost destroy the world and kill him,  
H.Y.D.R.A for experimenting on them for creating a weapon to fight against their war,  
S.H.I.E.L.D who keeps an index to kill and control in the people with powers,  
United Nation Government to create Sokovia Records to keep his sister locked up and kept in check,  
Thanos who wants to destroy half of the life in the universe and Aliens who want to rule the world?

or Would he change his mind and forgive the people to support the people who could help move forward his agenda?

Will, he survive and keep his only family safe from everything?

\- It's not a complete self insert its just the influence of the knowledge which would change Pietro to a different person. He will think mature and childish at different situations cause he couldn't grow up as a normal child or the influence of his past life which would change his personality.

Characters are the same as the movie but born early instead. 1990 cause Elizabeth Olsen is born at 1989.

* * *

**VENGEANCE**

* * *

Regular Speech - "Regular Speech"

Thoughts in mind - '_Thoughts_'

Screaming or shouting - "**SHOUT**"

Narrating the Story – Building is falling down.

* * *

**Play *Zack Hemsey - "Vengeance" – YouTube***

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Escape – The Year 2005**

* * *

My neighbour's said, "Life is filled with wonders and happiness but you have to go find it."

I searched throughout my life since then to find it and thought to myself 'Not for me'… 'Not for her'

We had a family, A strained one at that without having enough food to eat, sharing a single bed with mother.  
Dad coming drunk every day eventually gave up on the family and left,  
Mom did her best in taking care of us to give us a normal childhood as much as possible,  
we had a period of peace if you could call what we lived.

Everything has an end and our period of peace ended when the skies rained of destruction called 'Stark' throughout the city.  
If you think New Year fireworks were grand, what we had was gory. Screams, fire and smoke everywhere while people hiding for cover.  
Even though she was panicking, our mother did her best to protect us and she paid the price of dying with our house falling into rubbles on top of us.

We witnessed the death of our mother and hearing her say a few words before she passed away while protecting us from the destruction.

Stuck under the rubble with my sister holding my hand to support beside me, We were crying about our mother's death and the situation.

Scared if another bomb would fall on us. We waited for many things like the screams to end, fires to stop, smokes to clear,

Waiting for help from the country or the death called "_Stark_" to return which rained the night before but none of it came.

I asked, pleaded, begged Wanda to leave me and go save herself. We didn't have many people left in this city even after a whole day of waiting.

She stuck by me, trying to do anything and everything possible to remove the stones that fell on me and help me survive this.

She brought food and water from what was left at home and the city.

After the second day, we suddenly find ourselves waking up in Sokovia Hospital treated for injuries.  
Questioned by Doctors/Nurses how we got here. We were surprised too but didn't want to complain about the outcome of the experience which got us relieved.

So we informed them the most convincing way possible that would avoid getting us into more trouble.

'It was man passing by who saved us.  
We were too exhausted to remember his face'

We were living off military camps and streets. I did whatever work I could find, to put food on the table and begged her not to work outside which were filled with people who would steal anything that you couldn't protect.

I fought every day to keep the money and food I bought from the thugs who would give me a bloody face or bruised lip.  
She tears up seeing that which I console her that it would get better while cleaned it every day only to repeat a few days later.

We joined together for the rebellion movement to stop the war in the land. We also protesting every day before the government to take some action.

They did. Just not the way we expected them to do instead they brought in soldiers and beat us in the streets.

* * *

_**Protestants to Experiments **_

Later we got invited by a Doctor who said he could help us with the tools and power in our hands to fight for ourselves.

He gave us a convincing speech of how worse our life is and what we need is something they could provide us. He even promised regular meals and room to sleep.

Wanda and I like others had doubt whether they could provide us with what they are promising.

It could be a scam but once few desperate people joined, others followed including us.  
I hoped to change something in our life that could give us the power to protect the one thing which important to us - Family and nothing else matters.

If we can't get the government to stop the war to keep us safe then We will gain the power at least that is needed to protect each other from this horrible life that we are having and maybe improve the way we live and finally, I could give her a life that she deserves.

She joined because of me. It was the first mistake I did. I didn't give her the happiness and smile but pain and tears.

Day 1

We have filled out the forms and gave blood samples for getting accepted.  
We didn't have to wait long for getting shortlisted,  
We were in the middle so we waited a bit with impatience to see people gaining the 'tools' to fight against.

Day 4

We noticed a few of our people didn't return to the program but were informed that they have returned to their family.  
We officially moved in and didn't need to work anymore to gain money. We had to exercise and to do basic written tests to see for improvements.

Day 6

We got our chance. They gave us a few regular injections to help adjust to the treatment before going for therapy.  
We had fevers for a day or two but regained our strength back to proceed further.

Day 8

As soon as I was strapped down in the chair with headlocks in place, I knew something was wrong and it was not coming without pain,

The room was filled with blue glowing containers (Tesseract Energy containers), future-looking machines and wires running everywhere and the doctors standing on the other side of the mirror writing down.

Suddenly a beam of light hit me and which started the feeling an itch to severely burning sensation filled all over my body.

I screamed "**aarrrrrrrrrrawwwwwwwwwww.**" – '_Pain, so much pain._'

I remembered many things that I didn't know before that night. I was returned to my bed so was Wanda. She didn't look any better.

Currently, all I had in mind was that I had lived a life once and died as a sick person filled with pain or I'm hallucinating.

Day 10

Treatments differed depending on the improvements but we didn't get much rest other than time to sleep.

Either we focused on physical fitness and basic routines of questions to keep both mind and body active.

Or We were in the lab filled with scans and repeated observations until we are able to put in the "Blue Room" again.

We were suggested to prepare our mind to focus. So I did, We mediated even though I was impatient Wanda helped me.

Day 12

I pleaded "It hurts! Please! Stop!" - '_I can't take it, this is too much, I will die in this pain_!'

I kept remembering more about my first life when the treatment in the "Blue Room" going on though it started with flashes later changing to more active like it was already there and only now I'm gaining access to it.

Wanda was taking the treatment with a strong face every time when we came out of that Blue Room which I was sure to give me the strength needed to face those pains. It's the same for her. I didn't have much to remember from my first life other than living most in a hospital bed reading comics, watching TV or using something called internet in the Laptop while going through experimental procedures to cure my illness.

This life I reborn with Wanda and I don't know whether its the same for her.  
I could compare my previous life and see this life far better when I had no one to share my pains with.

I took hold her hand and tell her "We will become strong and get through this together!"

She nods to me and tightens the grip "Together."

Day 16

We asked the doctors and the nurses for the rest noticing few only left out other than us.  
They always had answers to shut us up in one way or another. Even asking us to quit the treatment if we are feeling uncomfortable.

I need to rethink about this decision cause I can feel the depressing atmosphere with the few others left.

Day 18

I croak out "Please! Make… it… stop" - My throat gives out. 'I don't want to die yet'.

Being thrown in a room in containers like a lab rat isn't helping out.  
I have been fighting throughout different lives for different reasons.  
I promised myself to not give up this time and fight.

I can see both our eyes filling up with dark circles of being unable to sleep through the pain but we continue anyway.

I remember seeing myself in my dreams about running fast while Wanda flying.  
It must be something from the future. As long as we have the will to get through this, We will surely gain those powers and leave this place alive.

Day 22

Tears keep running down from the corner of my eyes. My head was filled with too many memories from the other life it hurt so much.

My head slumped still strapped in the chair, I don't have any strength left in myself to ask for help.

Wanda was there to help me to bed and kept encouraging me. I was gaining lots of visions which I feel the need to remember. I hope I will soon.

Day 25

Then I saw that died in those visions taking several bullets to someone and sacrificing myself from the being called Ultron.

"_You didn't see that coming?_"

I even saw Wanda crying her heart out and killing that beast.  
I didn't know which was painful whether to see myself with multiple bullet holes or Wanda with a broken heart with tears upon my death.

I haven't told her anything due to the camera's everywhere watching us all the time when we speak together.  
Wanda was like my other half while I was hers,  
We shared everything since birth that is why we share such a deep connection to which she knew of my death even though it happened so far away.

I tried to mediate every single minute I could spare, to prepare myself for the treatment and to help myself remember many things that could help.  
I remembered something about S.H.I.E.L.D, H.Y.D.R.A and Avengers connected to this facility.

Day 29

I asked the doctors to extend the session today cause I haven't seen any improvements so far with gaining powers other than my memories nor can I feel the energies changing me much.

I bit my teeth through the session but I thought they would stop it soon.  
They didn't, they continued seeing me holding myself even though I was barely holding it.

After a few minutes, I felt somewhat an explosion within myself and my mind.  
My vision was clouding up while ears are fading away hearing myself screaming that I didn't know that I was still doing.

Later I thought to myself '_Is my body cold or warm? I can't even feel the bed under me. I feel so numb'_

Another thought comes to me to give up and let go '_Maybe I should and be done with this._'

Maybe, just maybe but I heard a faint doctors voice asking each other "Another failure?"

I closed my eyes in peace. Maybe it's time to enter that peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Discovery**

Day 30 – Midnight – 1 am

I felt a spark in the darkness but I couldn't see it. It started off like sliver but something scarlet joined together.

Scarlet energy gave me the warmth that I didn't know I missed, they started merging together with the silver.

I could feel my body again and the wetness in my cheek sliding off my face, but I couldn't move nor see.

I feel the darkness leaving with more scarlet lightning filling the space while becoming brighter and brighter.

I heard a voice far away calling out to me. "Pietro… **don't leave me!**"

I think I heard that voice somewhere before and tried to remember.

"You are the only family I got, **Please!**"

I remembered my only family 'It's **Wanda**!'

* * *

**_What kind of life had you have been living, why do you keep trying? Just give up and let go._**  
_Wanda needs me, I need to go back! I never gave up before and I will not give up now._

**_Why? even after you are reborn it's still filled with pain, Why continue?_**  
_It doesn't matter how I live and what pain I go through, _  
_but all I need know is that Wanda that needs me, I need to go back._

**_What if it's your fate to keep dying in pain?_ **  
_If I have to die for Wanda then I will be glad to do it but I will change whatever fate has decided for me and keep fighting._

_**You are worthy of this power, Take it and change the world!**_

* * *

I open my eyes with a groan and look around wondering why is everything so silent.  
I could see Wanda next to me, With Doctors behind her.

I assured her in my dry throat that "I'm ok now, don't cry. I woke up."

I moved my hands to wipe her tears away but she isn't moving still clutching my hand with tears.  
The room is filled with scarlet aura and I look at myself within silver clothes with scarlet lines running in the edges (Wally West Flash Suit)

I stood up in a shock and look at the clock not seeing it moving.

Saw that Wanda and the 2 doctors are looking at the bed without blinking.

I remove my hand from her grasp. Walked out the door and saw everyone frozen outside too.

I thought back to what happened. Everything comes back to me at once including the voice asking me questions,  
I could remember the same thing happening to someone else that I saw on TV or comic (Flash) who was moving so fast for him it is like the time has stopped.

It must be the same cause I don't think the doctors who couldn't even laugh, Would do this to prank me.  
With the door unlocked I peeked at the notes of the doctors but couldn't understand anything codes other than

#36 was born at 1990 in Sokovia. Vitals dead but the body is still active.

I can't be sure of how long this would continue but I need to use this opportunity to check on other rooms.  
This might be the only chance before they find out about my powers and lock me up.

I need to understand what is happening in this facility while I was exploring I could only open a few rooms so I travelled further down.

I was horrified of what I found in the basement. All the protestors who joined with us are in body bags not even written with their names but experiments numbers.

_'So #36 was my code and I was about to be transported to this kind of treatment.'_

I saw that no one survived but myself and Wanda.  
I went to the top floor and found The Doctor and The Lead Scientist.  
Who is smiling at the screen which was stuck showing my room with me still there filled in scarlet lighting and some energy coming off Wanda?

I also searched for an exit but locked everywhere but I could see a few windows that we could break through but the height is too much from the top floor.  
I found another secret tunnel exiting somewhere surrounded by forest.  
We need to escape this facility by ourselves soon or be locked up for more experiments to end up in body bags.

I found the name "S.H.I.E.L.D" soldiers standing outside to guard and it won't easy to escape these people if what I remember from my past life that I have seen.  
Even if we do escape, How could we avoid be getting caught from these people and currently we don't even have a place to hide.

I need to think about the situation and learn how to control this ability from these people while showing only little and escape the moment I get the chance with Wanda.

I thought to myself as I walked back looking at everyone in the facilities '_You think, you can do anything to us and we suffer through it without fighting back?_

_We have been used by the government, by the people who raised war, by the people who wanted to __**help**, this life and the one before,_

_You didn't want us to give "tools" to create peace for our country but you want us to be your "tools" to fight against and die as a sacrifice. _

_I had enough of this. __I will not let you guys hurt me nor Wanda, any more than you already have. _

_I may not have the power or means to fight your organization now. _

_I may need to escape now for now with Wanda but know that I'll kill you guys the moment I get the chance and finish your organization if I could find them all. _

_And I promise that __**YOU WILL NOT SEE ME COMING**__!'_

I returned to my bed spoke in an undertone with a grim face

"Before your world is gone  
Have you some patience  
Cuz I will have my vengeance.  
I will be "Vengeance".

Closed my eyes and concentrated to return the time to return back to normal.  
After a few tries, the sound returned all of sudden which made me squeeze Wanda's hand.

To which she got up and hugged me with tears saying she was 'Glad that everything is alright now!'

'Everything is definitely not alright. We need a plan to escape soon!'

* * *

What do you think?

Should I continue this story or just leave it as a One-Shot. Comments, Reviews, Ideas and Thoughts are highly appreciated.


End file.
